Circus Clowns
by may10baby
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are preformers at Snake Circus. Because of being mistreated they run away, but on their way to finding a home, many friends-and enemies- reveal themselves. Who can they trust? Do they even have families to return to? Contains YAO


Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are, as far as they know, orphans that perform at a circus. They are always abused, so they decide to run away. However, the circus as well as the police are trying to capture them! Full Summary inside, Yaoi. SasuNaru, KakaIru, etc. Sister-like!Sakura, full on yaoi in later chapters!

Well I'd thought this up on the last day of the year…weird. Anyway I might continue this, I haven't read anything along the lines of this…

* * *

"Welcome Ladies and Gentleman of Suna, to the Snake Circus! My name is Orochimaru, and I am the Ring Master! Please enjoy the show!" Orochimaru, grinned sleazily at the audience that took no notice and began to clap. Orochimaru grinned "Up first, and my personal favorite!" he beckoned off stage "Katon(1)!"

A boy with dark, duck's ass-style hair walked on in a dark red kimono, his onyx eyes glanced at the audience, a few of the girl swooning at the gesture. He looked around 12-years-old, his skin a fair tint to it. He bowed politely to the audience before walking to a table behind him, there was a black candle a flame on it. He slid gracefully behind the candle, as though he done this a thousand times. He faced the audience, the flame casting shadows against his skin mysteriously. "I…" a few more girls passed out at the sexy tone the brunette possessed "…contain the ability to manipulate the flame…" '_Seriously, could Orochimaru come up with cheesier lines? I can make the flame change dammit…_' Sasuke thought in annoyance, his face blank.

A few of the audience members settled back, thinking '_Oh, I've seen this before…_'

Sasuke closed his eyes and focus his chakra to his hands, taking a deep breath, he snapped open his eyes, revealing that they'd turned a deep crimson, and _scooped_ up the flame. A few audience members gasped, others stared in shock, but Sasuke took no notice. He cupped the small flame in his hands and blew on it, causing it to grow until it was a small fireball. He began walking towards the audience, who tensed up. He wasn't going to _throw_ it at them, right?

But Sasuke merely walked down the steps and walked slowly along the first row, which Orochimaru charged double for, letting them stare in awe when they saw no tricks what-so-ever causing the flame, feeling the heat on their faces.

He finished walking down the line and returned to the stage, where he began to cause the flame to form intricate patterns in the air. After a few minutes Orochimaru beckoned him off the stage, much to the disappointment of their female viewers.

"Settle ladies, got to give the men a chance to ogle something, right?" Orochimaru chuckled "Up next, a girl with an angel's voice! Siren(2)!" he swung his arm over to left stage, where a girl with long bubblegum colored hair and flowery green eyes walked on in a light blue kimono with a floral print on it. She smiled shyly at the audience who clapped. She stopped a center stage and faced the crowd. She took a deep breath and…

_Small shadows dancing across my vision,_

_Floral essence haunting my lovely dreams,_

_Broken sunlight flashing across my face,_

_Trickling water flowing down this small stream._

_Demented forms ensnaring a child's mind,_

_Forever spinning a web of darkness,_

_Breaking solitude of the Gods one peace,_

_Taking away the light of the sweet sky._

The audience leaned forward, mesmerized, hanging onto to Sakura's every word, leaning back in disappointment when she stopped and exited, Orochimaru claiming the stage "Alright, alright, people calm down, our next performance, a boy that can shape-shift!" This caught the audience's attention. "Please welcome, Kyuubi(3)!" he motioned to where a small, blonde-haired boy was strutting onto the stage, flashing the audience a bright smile. His blue eyes glittered, three whisker-like scars marring each tan cheek.

"Hi!" Naruto chirped, before closing his eyes a sighing deeply. The audience gasped when two ears and a tail popped out of the blonde, Naruto 'hmm'ed opening his eyes a crack and twitching his ears, and waving his tail. The audience's eyes wide open in shock. How the hell did he do that?!

Naruto smiled at the audience again before taking another deep breath, and slowly shrinking, red fur growing over his body, until a red fox trotted down the steps, walking along the first row, letting a few of the braver people pet him.

He returned to the stage, shifted back to his human form, kimono included, and walked off, waving at the cheering crowd.

"And now, for our next performance!"

* * *

"Ugg…" Naruto groaned, dressed in a black tank top and denim jeans, an orange hoody around his waist. He flopped down onto Sasuke's lap, the brunette doing nothing but letting Naruto have a sip of his water. "That snake-bastard's always working us to the bone! Mutiny!" Naruto cried, pumping a fist into the air.

Sasuke, dressed in a black t-shirt and black jeans, smacked him on the head "Idiot…" he muttered, when Naruto glared at him.

"But he's right, I could barely pull off tonight's performance! My throat…" Sakura whispered, massaging her neck. She had on a pink, knee-length dress with white jeans underneath. Naruto nodded.

"I didn't even mean to appear with just ears and a tail! But the audience enjoyed it." Naruto flailed his arms.

"I could barely stop the flames from burning me…" Sasuke admitted, slightly flustered.

"See! I say we ditch this place!" Naruto winced when Sasuke smacked him upside the head again.

"Quiet, idiot! You'll get us in trouble!" Sasuke hissed, glancing around his dressing room; their meeting place.

"Still…maybe we could run away, to Kohona maybe, the people seemed nicer…" Sakura, remembered how a boy with a bowl-cut had smiled sympathetically at her.

"Yeah, we're in _Suna_ though, a desert place remember? We'd never be able to cross it without provisions…" Sasuke trailed off.

"Then we sneak into the kitchen and grab some food and water and run!" Naruto slapped his fist into his other hand's palm.

"Baka! It's not that easy! The kitchen's guarded! Not to mention is unbearably hot in the desert in the day, and freezing at night!" Sakura snapped.

"We could snatch one of the tents, and backpacks to carry supplies in…" Sasuke muttered.

"Yeah, we could, but if we were caught…like Naruto would be." she looked at Naruto, who sweatdropped.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto shrunk slightly in Sasuke's lap, the brunette shifting slightly, a blush on his face. Naruto looked at Sakura teary-eyed "You don't mean that…do you?" Sakura winced, faced with Uzumaki Puppy Dog Face, Version 5.2.0.

"Well, I suppose we could come up with a plan…" she replied half-heartily.

* * *

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, slipped silently into the Snake Circus portable warehouse. Sakura and Sasuke sifted along, looking for backpacks, tents and other things. While Naruto, with rabbit ears perched on his head, kept an eye (and ear) out for guards.

"I found a few packs!" Sakura whispered, holding up three duffel bags.

"I think I found two tents…" Sasuke muttered, keeping his voice low, holding two folded up pieces of fabric.

"Let's go! The guard's circling on the other side!" Naruto hissed, running silently through the hall towards the exit, Sakura and Sasuke following quickly.

They made their way out into the night sky towards the kitchen, outside Sasuke shoved the tents into a duffel bag and handed it to Naruto "You carry the tents, Sakura'll take to the water and I'll handle food." Naruto nodded, pouting slightly, why did he have to hold the tents?!

It was really cold and dark out, Sakura had grabbed a long coat for herself, and had found a few spare blankets that she shoved into Naruto's bag along with the tents. Sasuke had on a gray hoody and Naruto was the most obvious with his orange one.

Naruto leaned against the door to the kitchen, keeping it closed, listening for guards or other circus people trying to get a midnight snack.

Sakura searched around for the bottled water while Sasuke tried to load as much junk food and non-perishable items in his bag as well as some fruit like apples and oranges. As a second thought he grabbed some plates and utensils.

Sakura sighed in relief when she found two big packs of bottled water, ripping open the plastic, she shoved the water as quickly and quietly into her bag as possible, she also grabbed a large water bottle about the size to her wrist from her arm and two times as wide, wondering if she should fill it up or not. Deciding against it, she placed it into her bag, maybe they could use it for something else.

Sasuke stood up content at the fact his bag was full and hefted it onto his shoulder, he looked over to see Sakura's bag just as full.

"Guess we're going…" he muttered.

"What are you guys doing?" both of them gasped when they saw another performer standing right next to them, Naruto struggling against their grip.

"Sakon…" Sasuke greeted darkly.

"Yeah, yeah, so what are you guys doing?" Sakon repeated, glancing at their bags.

Sasuke sighed in defeat "Escaping…and you can't come…" he snapped, quickly taking out a lighter with a red and white fan on it, flicking it on. He sent a wave of flames at the startled man.

Naruto quickly morphed into a blonde mouse, dropping off the man's arm and scurried over to his dropped bag, morphing back and diving out of way.

Sakon screamed as the flames hit him dead on, collapsing to the ground, writhing in agony, yelling for help.

"Idiot! You got caught?!" Sasuke snapped at Naruto "Everyone! Run!" he yelled when more footsteps were heard down the hall, he yanked open the small window of the kitchen, tossing the bags out before jumping out, Sakura and Naruto following quickly.

* * *

Naruto shivered as another gust of wind hit them, he was freezing! The stupid wind wasn't helping much. "H-how m-mu-much lo-longer of t-this!" he stuttered, glancing at Sasuke.

The brunette's eyes narrowed slightly "There's a rocky outcrop up ahead, it'll take till the early morning to get there most likely…" he replied looking ahead.

Their plan, or Sakura's plan was simple; they traveled mainly while the sun was rising or setting, resting when the sun was highest in the sky and it was the hottest, and whenever the moon wasn't out so they wouldn't trip and injure themselves, with small rests in between.

Naruto nodded numbly. It was near dawn with the sun peaking out barely on their right. Sasuke, who'd seen a few maps in Orochimaru's study, stated that Konoha was south east of Suna, so they'd head south for a day and then head east. Luckily they weren't that up north.

Too bad, though. If they'd gone on to the Hidden Village of Sand, they would've been saved.

* * *

May: whatcha think? This chapter wasn't that good, but next time Naruto, being a shape shifter, is almost raped! By coyotes! XDDD 


End file.
